Imminent Manipulation
by SenSayuri
Summary: "Submit." was murmured quietly into the heated flesh of the Arrancar's neck, before Aizen bit down harshly. 'Rated M for adult content'
1. Boredom

Imminent Manipulation.

Author: Chihirooooooo.

Warnings: Yaoi! Heavy smut, Violence and Language. (Slight non-con to start off with, but the character on the receiving end does turn pretty compliant ;] )

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! I'm just gonna borrow a couple of sexy bishonen for a while, okay Kubo-sama? XD

[A/N - Sooo I have written another fic! I never thought I would see the day! I've been concentrating so hard on my other fic 'Ones Tender Embrace' that I've failed to write any other material. I couldn't help myself with the one.. It's been nagging at the back of my mind for a while, begging to be written. So this is an Aizen x Grimmjow fic.. I know these aren't that popular, but I'll stick it out there for it's however minuscule fan base. Ooh, and I'm not really sure in what Arc this is set.. I guess it could be in the Hueco Mundo arc. Now, enjoy!]

He was bored. Sousuke Aizen, a man who'd created his own domain, his own world in which he could bend and manipulate everything and everyone around himself, in which every being within respected him with god-like magnitude.

And he was bored.

Bored of the same routine. Bored of the same scenery. Bored of the same faces. Just plain bored.

Deep brown eyes scanned a vast canvas of dark landscape from the other side of a large window. Sand. Sand that carried on for miles, piled high and dipping low in heavy dunes until the land disappeared into the black horizon. A drawn out sigh escaped Aizen's lips as he removed his gaze from the mundane scenery for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Walking away from the window, Aizen stared blankly at his equally mundane bed chamber, and let out another long sigh. Running a hand through his slicked-back locks, he strode over to a rather large, high backed and of course white sofa, and sat down. Putting his elbow on the arm rest, he then cradled his chin on his fist and let his mind wander.

_"I've nothing to do. No dwindling tasks to be fulfilled, No new Arrancar to create, No new books to read, No people up and around this time of night to spend time with… how utterly boring."_

Aizen paused in his internal speech, a thought pushing its way to the surface of his conscious mind. He, Aizen Sousuke did not need to worry about disturbing people who were asleep; he was the god of this realm after all. He could easily awake someone to spend time with.

For a few minutes, he considered this tempting option. He was terribly bored, he wouldn't mind some company and of course no one would dare refuse him. It may seem a little out of character for him to wander the corridors at night seeking a companion, but boredom, he felt may eat him alive if he did nothing to deter it.

So, with added vigour, Aizen pushed himself off the sofa and strode through his multiple rooms until he reached the main entrance, pulling the heavy double-doors open and walking out into the typically white corridors of Las Notches.

"I could possibly go and awake Gin or Tousen…" Aizen wondered briefly, but doubted they would very exciting. He continued to stride quickly through the corridors, sub-consciously checking the reiatsu levels of beings within their bed chambers as he passed.

Aizen was snapped out of his musings when he felt a pulsing, angry reiatsu immediately to his left. It was completely unrestrained and fluctuating wildly. He familiarised himself with the spiritual pressure and recognised the being at its source instantly.

"Sexta…"

Bodily turning to his left, he stared at a single white door labelled with the number six. Visibly shrugging to himself, Aizen placed his hand on the metallic black handle of the door.

"This should be interesting enough.." Aizen mused, tugging the handle down softly and pushing the door open.

There, at the far end of the room and lying in the centre of a double bed, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez thrashed and moaned as if in severe pain. Aizen tilted his head to the side in confusion and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"ARRGH! F-F-FUCK YOU!" Grimmjow screamed erratically, his breathing laboured. Aizen walked to the side of the sexta's bed and observed him quietly, analysing the situation.

_"He's must be experiencing a nightmare.."_

Aizen considered the man's pained expression for a few moments, before releasing some of his restrained reiatsu in a warm, comforting manner, rather than the cold, crushing weight he used when punishing his subordinates. The affect was immediate. Grimmjow's expression turned blank, he fell silent and his movements ceased.

Smiling slightly, Aizen seated himself on the side of Grimmjow's bed. It was then that the espada's eyes started to open.

XXXXXXXX

Grimmjow blinked a few times, revealing his azure irises and then opened his eyes fully. His pupils dilated visibly, adjusting to the light of the room. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at a figure perched on the side of his bed, his eyebrows contracting in confusion as his sleepy mind registered just _who _the figure was.

_"What the fuck? I've got be dreaming.."_ Grimmjow thought stupidly, pushing himself into the sitting position. He carried on observing the man sitting on his bed, genuinely believing he was dreaming. And why not? This was the least likely person to invite themselves into his quarters. As an afterthought, the espada pinched himself roughly on the forearm.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Scowling but also feeling his panic rise tenfold, Grimmjow deduced that he couldn't possibly be dreaming.

"Grimmjow, I assure you that you are not dreaming."

"No fucking shit! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Grimmjow exclaimed dramatically, ripping the bed sheets off of himself and jumping out of the bed. He walked quickly over to the other side of his room, putting distance between him and his superior.

"Now now, Grimmjow. There's no need for such distasteful rudeness. I merely walked past your room and picked up distress signals in your reiatsu, So I came in to check if you were well. It appears you were having a nightmare, may I ask what about?" Aizen enquired politely, rising from Grimmjow's bed.

"None of your fucking business!" the espada shouted defiantly, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the other man. He immediately regretted his reply when he felt Aizen's reiatsu flare slightly in annoyance. Grimmjow backed up until his back was pressed against the far wall, his scowl deepening across his features as the other man started to approach him slowly. He could feel the man's partially realised spiritual pressure crushing down upon him, making it hard to breath.

"Very well then sexta." Aizen drew closer still, and Grimmjow tried his very best to sink into the wall behind him, spitting out curses as he did.

"May I point out that you are _my subordinate_ and any questions I may ask of you should be answered promptly and with utter most _respect_. And for Kami's sake, put some clothes on."

Grimmjow, too focused on Aizen's mere presence in his room hadn't noticed his lack of attire. He looked down at himself, and realised he was currently only clad in a pair of tight, black boxers.

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelped in the manliest way possible, staring wide-eyed down at his own body. Snapping his gaze back his oncoming superior, Grimmjow growled angrily, baring his pointy canine teeth. Not that Grimmjow _minded, _he practically worshiped his physique, but something about being so bare around the man made him feel exposed and vaunerable.

"What the hell do you want with me? Why in the fuck are you still here, I need some fucking privacy!"

This last set of profanities seemed to be the last straw. Aizen brought his reiatsu crashing down onto Grimmjow without a seconds warning. Grimmjow collapsed to his knees with a thud, his head bowed and his hands pressed to the floor to support his upper body. A loud, pained groan sounded throughout the room as Aizen drew level with this subordinate, looking down upon the down turned head at his feet.

"Your arrogance is tedious Grimmjow. I would not have to resort to such drastic measures if you merely cooperated and held appropriate respect for your superiors." Aizen continued to gaze down at the figure at his feet for a few fleeting moments and then lifted the weight of his reiatsu from the room. He knelt down in front of Grimmjow and hooked his forefinger under the espada's chin, tilting his face upwards.

Grimmjow automatically sat up into the kneeling position and instantly shuffled backwards so the finger under his chin slipped away. He only barely resisted the urge to get up and run from Aizen's dominating presence.

"I do not like to reprimand my subordinates, but my patience wears thin." Aizen commented quietly, his brown eye's locking with Grimmjow's azure ones.

_"Bullshit! You love walking all over people you big-headed bastard! You sadistic mother fucker, you're so false even newly born arranca can see through your fuckin' façade!"_ Grimmjow screamed internally, but didn't dare utter a single word of it out loud. Instead, he carried on staring into Aizen's eyes with a fiery glare, as if daring the man to hold it.

Hold it he did. Aizen returned a cool stare back into Grimmjow's heated one, crushing his pride slowly. He hated submitting to anyone, but he had no other choice when it came to Aizen, although he never went down without a fight. Submitting always stirred strange feelings within him, and he could never pinpoint what they were.

"I would like to ask you a question, will you answer me appropriately?"

"….Hai" Grimmjow murmured reluctantly, a deep scowl returning to his features. He shifted uncomfortably, his back jarred against the cold wall. He could feel a vein ticking at his temple and blinked rapidly to be rid of the feeling. When he opened his eyes, he followed Aizen's gaze, where it had travelled down past his navel…

"Why is it your aroused, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked in a level tone of voice, a small smirk gracing his lips.

With an utterly horrified expression racing across his features, Grimmjow's gaze shot down to his lower body. His half erect dick tented the front of his boxers, glaringly obvious.

" I…. I…... FUCK!"

_"RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." _Grimmjow chanted internally, panic and sheer embarrassment bubbling it's way to the surface.

He scrambled from his position on floor and used sonido to bolt to his front door. Before he could reach the door handle however, a hand gripped his shoulder painfully, tugging him backwards in one swift motion.

He fell onto the tiled floor with a loud smack and hissed in pain. Aizen loomed before him, his sight of the man blurry from a rather large bump to the head. As his vision cleared, Grimmjow could see humour shining in the other man's eyes as his smirk intensified.

"Would you like me to help you with your little 'problem' sexta?"

Grimmjow's mind and expression went blank, before the realisation of what was just said hit him like a freight train.

_"What! .. Is he serious? WAIT! NO! I don't want this! What the fuck is wrong with me!"_

XXXXXXX

Aizen gazed down at the espada as a look of terror and disgust marred his features at the proposal.

_"The sexta appears to be aroused by submission, evidentially; he has never figured that one out…"_

Laughing lightly, Aizen waited patiently for a reply, but all he received was heavy silence and a gawking expression from the man bellow him. Tonight was indeed a night for acting out of character. He hadn't planned on ever seducing the Sexta, but something about seeing the Espada's arousal changed his mind. Making the decision for the Arrancar at his feet, Aizen bent down and pulled Grimmjow to the standing position by his waist.

Grimmjow immediately hit the hands away and started to back away from his superior. Aizen noticed how the sexta was reluctant to voice another out-burst, but was still as non-compliant as ever. Starting to get annoyed with Grimmjow pussy-footing around him, Aizen cut to the chase.

He used his own, much faster form of sonido and in a split second grabbed the fleeing man by his upper arms and threw him onto the nearby bed. The springs creaked loudly with protest on Grimmjow's heavy impact. Sitting up awkwardly, the espada was barely given time to figure out what had just occurred before the weight of another body pushed him back down onto the bed.

Aizen straddled Grimmjow's toned waist, his upper body flush against the other man's chest and his elbows propped either side of the espada's head. Aizen watched as a deep flush covered the other's face uncharacteristically and as his features twisted with anger.

"Get the fuck off me you sick bastard!" Grimmjow snapped, his self-restraint only stretching so far. He writhed under the other man's weight, reaching up to shove ferociously at his shoulders. Aizen caught the sexta's wrists and pinned them with his one hand above the arrancar's head.

"Submit to me Grimmjow, your efforts are futile." Aizen murmured in low, sultry tone. He ground his hips down into Grimmjow's and allowed their straining erections to rub against each other. To his surprise, Grimmjow let out a keening whine, followed shortly by an angry growl. The espada closed his eyes and scowled deeply, obviously disappointed with being unable to control his primal urges.

Pleased with the reaction he had received, Aizen upped his game. He lowered his head and brought his lips to Grimmjow's neck.

"Submit." was murmured quietly into the heated flesh of the arrancar's neck, before Aizen bit down harshly.

"Nnnggh.." Grimmjow murmured incoherently, a shiver travelling through his frame.

Aizen rewarded the sexta by showering light nips over his jaw line and adams apple. Grimmjow groaned quietly, loosing himself to the sensation.

Raising his head, Aizen looked closely at the espada's face. His eyes were still closed and his eyebrows were furrowed with anger and no doubt confusion. Aizen settled his full weight onto Grimmjow,= and used his free hand to thread his fingers tightly in the teal hair at the back of the sexta's head. He jerked the other man's head forward abruptly and eyelids slid slowly open to reveal azure irises, that immediately connected with his own deep brown ones. Grimmjow's eyes still shined with resilience, but his body had started to relax against the enticing weight pressed against him.

Aizen's own eyes on the other hand, shone with triumph and pride, as he lowered his head slowly. Grimmjow tensed nervously as his superiors lips brushed lightly against his own. On the edge of voicing a protest, he was silenced when Aizen crushed his lips against the sexta's heatedly.

"Mmmnnggh! Mnn.." Grimmjow moaned loudly into the possessive kiss, which was followed by a sharp yelp when Aizen forced his tongue roughly into the arrancar's mouth. Aizen avidly explored Grimmjow's hot, wet mouth, probing and rubbing sensuously against the arranca's own tongue.

Aizen's tongue continued its ministrations, while his free hand was put to use. He dragged his hand down Grimmjow's neck and chest, baring his nails to the heated flesh and leaving red lines in his wake. Aizen's hand reached a nipple which he caught between his thumb and forefinger and tugged painfully.

"Nnnnnngh!" Grimmjow forcefully yanked his head to the side, breaking the kiss and panting heavily. He stared up at Aizen and his superior noted how the lust in his eyes were taking over the resilience.

He needed to drown out the last of that resilience.

"A-Aizen.. St-" Grimmjow's sentence was cut short when he moaned loudly at Aizen's new ministrations. Aizen's hand had slid from his nipple and down to his hollow hole. Nails lightly scraped the holes interior, causing Grimmjow's eyes to roll back into his head.

"Aaahh! Fuck! Nnngh.."

Looking down at the writhing sexta, Aizen smirked deviously.

_"Got him."_

Aizen sat up right and let go of the arrancar's restrained hands. As soon as the hands were free, they fisted in the bed sheets. His smirk still in place, Aizen lowered himself to place a rough kiss on the other man's lips and then proceeded to travel lower down Grimmjow's body. He licked and nipped down the expanse of tan flesh before him, marring the neck and chest with small bite marks. When Aizen reached the espada's abdomen, he licked the edge of the hollow hole, gaining another loud moan out of the man. Grimmjow reached down to thread his hands into his superior's hair, all resistance having melted.

A deft hand found its way to the top of Grimmjow's boxers, fingers sliding softly under the material. They slid down until their tips brushed the head of Grimmjow's solid erection.

The fingers withdrew and Grimmjow growled loudly in protest. Aizen chuckled lightly, then grasped the thin material of the boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion to the man's thighs.

Grimmjow hissed at the cool air making contact with his hot flesh, followed by a guttural groan when Aizen ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of the espada's dick. Grimmjow writhed at the contact, his hips bucking. Aizen held the arranca by the waist to stop the movement, while swirling his tongue over the sensitive head then back down the entire length, only to repeat the teasing process all over again. Aizen then slid his tongue back up to the head, then took it into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Aizen smirked around the espada's dick when he received another long whine from the man.

_"I would of never imagined him to be so.. Vocal."_

Aizen stopped suddenly, realizing what he was currently doing, what he was currently indulging himself in. Grimmjow didn't deserve to experience his talented mouth. Aizen realsed the length from his mouth with a wet pop and climbed up Grimmjow's body to straddle his waist once again. The sexta looked angry, obviously about protest about the loss of contact, when Aizen pressed three fingers against his lips. He looked at them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Open your mouth Grimmjow." Aizen ordered seductively, his tone low and gravelly.

The sexta complied, albeit with confusion and Aizen let his fingers rub against Grimmjow's tongue.

"Suck them…" Aizen ordered briefly. Grimmjow closed his mouth and sucked on the fingers, massaging them with his tongue. The fingers where removed and Grimmjow eyed them with curiosity. Aizen then climbed off the espada and sat at his side.

"Get onto your hands and knees."

"Nnngh..Why..?" the arrancar murmured in annoyance, his voice rough and breathy.

"Just do as I tell you Sexta."

Grimmjow sneered at the request but complied, first kicking his boxers completely off, then rolling over onto his hands and knees. He jumped when he felt Aizen move behind him and hook one arm around his waist. He tried but failed to quell the surprised yelp that escaped when he felt two wet fingers slide down his crack. They brushed against his entrance, before both where pushed forcefully into his body, no warning prior.

"AH! FUCK!" Grimmjow shouted hoarsely, his body tensing around the digits.

"Relax." Aizen uttered quietly and started to pump the fingers in and out of the espada's body, scissoring them to help stretch the entrance. Grimmjow started to relax a little around the fingers, so Aizen added a third and started to thrust them into the man a little faster. He was feeling impatient with preparation, not that Grimmjow deserved that much anyway. But he would much rather cut to the chase, so the preparation he administered was rushed.

Aizen removed his fingers after a few more rough, painfull strokes. He straightened and started to untie his sash, then proceeded to pull his hakama down to his thighs. He took his dick into his hand and positioned it at Grimmjow's entrance.

Again, without warning, Aizen slid his dick into the man below him in one, fluid motion all the way to the hilt. He chuckled sadistically when he heard Grimmjow's incoherent, pained shout. He stayed motionless for a few seconds to gain his bearings, the delicious, tight heat of the espada's body made him feel quite light-headed. Then he began to move, thrusting into the body below him at a barely restrained, steady pace.

Grimmjow's body met each thrust automatically, his back arching and hands fisting in the bed sheets. Guttural groans flowed from his mouth without restraint as he bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood that trickled down his chin in a tiny rivulet.

Aizen shifted, angling his thrusts harder and at a different angle and wasn't surprised when the man under him shouted out, cursing loudly from intense pleasure. Aizen continued to pound into Grimmjow's prostate and before long felt the man trembling beneath him.

"Uhh.. Nnggh.. I'm.. I c-can't.."

Aizen registered the warning for the espada's impending release and picked up the pace. He reached around and grasped Grimmjow's throbbing erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Aizen's breathing was laboured and he felt the tell-tale signs of his own release. He lent down to cover Grimmjow's body with his own and bit down onto the arrancar's shoulder roughly.

That was the last thing it took to send Grimmjow over the edge. He screamed, curses falling from his lips as he came, his white essence ending up on his own chest, as well as the sheets bellow.

Aizen let out a small gasp as the espada's body tightened around his dick almost painfully. He thrust roughly into the other man a few more times before spilling his own come into Grimmjow's body, the explosive sensation making his head spin and his body tremble. He lost himself in this euphoric moment, his eyes sliding closed as he rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts.

XXXXXXX

Grimmjow felt his superior pull out of his aching body. His limbs trembled and he could feel them giving out, so he rolled over and came to lie down on his back, away from the come staining his bed sheets. His nose scrunched in distaste when he felt the other man's essence running slowly down his thigh from his entrance. He looked up in time to see Aizen retying his red obi.

_"What the fuck did I just let that sick bastard do to me…" _Grimmjow thought angrily, embarrassment flooding through him like an infectious disease. He threw an arm over his eyes, still hoping this whole mess really was some sort of dream. He heard the bed squeak when his superior stood up, then felt the same presence close to his head. His arm was grasped and pulled off his face. Aizen was leaning over him, his face inches from his own. Amusement danced the man's eyes as he observed Grimmjow's deep scowl.

"You've certainly made my night, Grimmjow" Aizen drawled, his tone level and polite.

Grimmjow made to snap back at the man, but stopped himself in fear of the whole process being repeated if he put a toe out of line, so opted for growling at the man quietly and baring his sharp canines, before turning his head away.

Turning his head away was a bad idea on his part. Grimmjow let out a grunt when he felt sharp teeth bit down onto the thick tendon of his neck. The teeth withdrew and he turned his head to glare heatedly at the other man. Aizen merely chuckled and straightened up.

"I shall see you soon Grimmjow. Hopefully, I will be joining you at night again, I'm afraid this experience was far too good for me to merely… forget."

Grimmjow felt his jaw drop as he stared up at Aizen. The man's features were alight with amusement. Before Grimmjow could shout his protests and profanities, Aizen had gone. His form was a blur as he travelled across Grimmjow's room and out of the door, the door slamming loudly back on its self.

Grimmjow gawked stupidly at where the man had just departed. He sat up slowly, feeling intense anger spreading through him like wild fire. The anger reached its peak, and his reiatsu poured out of him, completely unrestrained. He leapt off the bed and let his fist connect with the first thing in its path; the wall. The wall shattered and debris tumbled onto the floor. He glared at the huge hole he'd created in his own wall, willing his anger to subside.

"I need to go fucking kill something." Grimmjow decided, deeming it to be the best out-let for his anger.

XXXXXXX

[A/N - So, this is the first time I've written a sex scene XD. I hope it's allright.. I do prefer my yaoi to be more loving and soft, but I wanted to right something that was slightly non-con and kinda rough :] Please, give me some feedback, because if people like this I'll make it into a multi-chapter and not just the one-shot I planned it to be :] So please review! Thanks. BY THE WAY.. OOC ALERT! It's all part of the story though so bear with meee]


	2. Punishment

Imminent Manipulation.

Author: Miss. Chihiro-Yuki!

Warnings: Profanity! Smut! Violence! The full package ;]

Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own Bleach.. How unfortunate ."

[A/N - Here we go my lovelies! XD I mentioned writing a multi-chapter and almost all of you (or was it all of you! :S) wanted me to do just that! So for all of you who encouraged me to get off my lazy ass and start writing again, I thank you J . I've had some lovely reviews and advice on my writing (Thank you Black Storm Van Pendragon, GrimmjowIchigoforever & dunnno, I swear I'll try to stop the OOC-ness and spelling mistakes XD). Soo.. On with the story. This is still a little OOC because I'm stuck in my ways o.o" .. but bare with me!]

The sexta gazed absentmindedly down at the mutilated, broken body of the lesser hollow he'd been toying with for the last twenty minutes. He sighed loudly and kicked the unmoving body harshly, causing it to skid a few feet away across the sand.

"Tch.. Fucking weak piece of shit" Grimmjow thought angrily, casting his azure orbs to the horizon. Hueco Mundo looked as it usually did to all of its residents. Sandy, desolate and boring.

"And not another hollow for a million miles. Fuck that.." Growling fiercely, he acknowledged the fact that he could no longer hide out in the vast dunes and needed to head back to the hell-hole many of his fellow arrancar called home.

In a burst of sonido, Grimmjow was across the plains of sand and through the gates of Las Notches in no time. He slowed his pace considerably when he reached the white halls that lead back to his room. Sulking, the sexta tucked his hands into his pockets and scuffed his feet with every step.

"Shit.. I'm going to need someone to repair my fuckin' wall.." Grimmjow growled once again at the images the thought of his room brought flooding back, his sharp canines bared. A passing fracción jumped at the terrifying sound, dropping what appeared to be science equipment. The sexta whipped his head around to the fracción who was currently staring down in horror at the smashed equipment at his feet. Grimmjow turned and started walking slowly toward the smaller arrancar, a sadistic smirk gracing his features all the while.

"One of Szayel's bitches?" the sexta taunted, looking down his nose at the bowed head. The head slowly rose to stare at Grimmjow's sneering face, teeth still bared menacingly. The fracción merely stared at the espada, fear shining in his wide eyes. In one swift movement, Grimmjow grasped the arrancar by its throat and slammed his small frame against the sterile wall.

"I should put you out of your misery.. I know I'd rather be dead than fracción to that gay fuck." Came the whispered threat, causing the stunned arrancar to suddenly find his voice.

"NO! No Grimmjow-sama.. I beg of you!" the fracción begged hoarsely, his voice straining against the vice-like grip around his throat. Once again, that sadistic smirk was back to grace Grimmjow's features as he raised his other hand level with the fracción's face, fingers splayed.

"You won't feel a thing…" Grimmjow murmured and then giggled sadistically, the oppressive sound echoing around the bland hall. The palm displayed to the small arrancar's face started to glow a blinding, blood red.

"Grimmjow. Aizen-sama requests your presence in his quarters." called out a bored sounding, quiet voice that somehow sliced right through the tense atmosphere in the hall way.

Grimmjow slowly turned his head to the owner of that voice, someone he knew all too well. His ocean blue eyes met the dull emerald ones heatedly, and his eyebrows pulled together sharply in annoyance.

"I'm busy. So fuck off." The sexta stated flatly, contradicting his words when he dropped the trembling fracción to the floor and turned around fully to sneer at none other than Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"You're to stop toying with this trash and attend to Aizen-sama."

"I'm _sorry_, didn't you hear me the first time? Fuck off. I have more important shit to do."

"Your disrespect toward Aizen-sama will not be tolerated. You are to go to his quarters. My patience is wearing thin with you, Grimmjow."

"So fucking what! What are you gonna do?" Grimmjow hollered back at the top of his voice. While the last syllable passed his lips, Ulquiorra's reitsu flared in an unspoken challenge. The fracción on the floor yelped at the sudden pressure in the hall and scrambled to his feet using the wall as support, then fled down the hall way in a small burst of sonido, away from the frightening scene.

Grimmjow raised his own reitsu, meeting the challenge head on.

"Do you honestly want to engage in battle with me, Grimmjow? Aizen-sama won't be pleased if you demolish another part of Las Notches once again."

The sexta's retort was cut off when he considered Ulquiorra's words. Ripping the building apart again would give Aizen all the more reason to summon him to his quarters and maybe even keep him there as punishment.

_"I might as well go now and get it the fuck over with.." _He considered offhandedly.

"Tch.. Consider yourself lucky this time Ulquiorra." Grimmjow lowered his spiritual pressure to its normal levels and proceeded to make his way around the other espada, glaring all the while.

"Aizen-sama is currently in his throne room. You will go to him now."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Came the murmured reply while the sexta shot one more glare at Ulquiorra over his shoulder.

He made his way to Aizen's throne room as slowly as possible, stopping to glare and growl at every other arrancar with the hope he could stall his journey. But he still found himself stood in front of the entrance to the throne room sooner than he thought possible.

XXXXXX

An exasperated sigh escaped Aizen Sousuke's perfect lips. The lord slouched lazily in his large, white throne. His chiselled chin rested comfortably upon his clenched fist as he waited, a little impatiently, for his unruly sixth espada to attend him. Aizen felt his perfectly placed, uncaring mask slip with every second he waited for the inevitably procrastinating arrancar, his features twisting into an agitated frown.

_"I've acted appallingly out of character. No matter how utterly tempting my creations are, I should never submit them to the pleasure of my talented hands. The sexta has inevitably gone out and slaughtered potential arrancar in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Punishment won't go a miss."_ Aizen told himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He'd felt ashamed at himself for doing the things he'd done, he felt that the slight passion he'd shown Jaegerjaques undermined his position.

Aizen was snapped out of his musings when he heard the distinctive creak of a heavy door being pushed open. His eyes swooped upon the form of a cerulean-haired male entering the throne room.

_Finally._

"Ah.. Sexta." The lord murmured, extending a hand in the direction of the male, curling and straightening his forefinger in a summoning motion. Grimmjow let a low growl escape his lips, before slowly making his way towards Aizen Sousuke.

God watched his underling as he began to ascend the stairs leading to his throne. Jaegerjaques stopped a few steps down from the throne, his vibrant bags hanging loosely over his down-turned eyes. A small, sadistic smile spread across Aizen's perfect lips, as his dark eyes burnt menacingly into the top of Jaegerjaques' head, challenging the arrancar to meet his gaze.

Slowly, a pair of angered, deep-blue eyes met Aizen's, rising to the challenge, undefeated pride written all over his scowling features.

"I assume you know why you're here, Sexta." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Aizen's assumption then shrugged stiffly.

"Not a fuckin' clue."

"Grimmjow. How many times is it now that you've destroyed various parts of Las Notches?"

"What? This shit again? I haven't even touched your precious palace lately!"

"Have you not currently inflicted extensive damage to your personal quarters?" Aizen raised his chin slightly, a bemused look lighting his eyes.

"So fuckin' what? My room, I'll do what the hell I want with it." The blue haired male hollered defensively, his fists curled into white-knuckled balls by his sides. Aizen could almost feel Jaegerjaques grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Your such a rebellious creature Grimmjow. No doubt you've taken out personal anger on potential arrancar out in the deserts today. It won't be tolerated."

"When the hell have you started giving a shit about the hollow out in the desert! You couldn't give a fuck whether any of us live or die! We're just your tools!" The sexta espada blurted out angrily, his canines bared and his chest heaving. Aizen considered his underlings words for a few seconds, before disappearing in a burst of ferocious sondio. Grimmjow's features distorted into a shocked grimace when Aizen appeared merely an inch away from the Sexta's face and a hand clamp down harshly on the hair at the back of his head.

"I must say Sexta… you make ruling over this desolate place all the more exciting.." Aizen whispered, almost seductively. He saw Grimmjows eyes widen as he lent in and roughly took the Espada's tempting lips in a suffocating kiss. Grimmjow growled deeply and started to push at Aizens shoulders. The grip on his blue locks tightened and a hand clamped down upon one of his protruding hip bones. The lord forced his tounge into the arrancars mouth after giving his lip a harsh bite. He tasted copper between their lips as the kiss deepened.

Aizen could feel a growl humming through Grimmjow's chest as he wrapped his arm completely around the Espada's waist. He felt the blue haired male tremble with the urge to melt into this dominating intimacy. The hands clasped onto his shoulders began twitch with the urge to grasp more of his tormentor. Grimmjow's eyes slid shut, his brow furrowed.

Cerulean eyes soon revealed themselves once again in shock when Aizen used his grip upon the Sexta's hair to yank his head backwards harshly.

"Your disrespect for me and your fellow Espada is getting repetitive and tedious. You don't deserve my kindness or generosity. You are to be taught a lesson. Attend my quarters in precisely four hours. My private quarters." Aizen smirked deviously at Grimmjow's blatant look of horror.

The Sexta proceeded to retort but was cut off when he was shoved roughly from Aizen's suffocating embrace. He stumbled slightly down a few steps but caught himself after a few moments, only to stop and glare viciously at the man currently settling himself back into his grand throne.

Aizen raised a shapely eyebrow at his creation and sighed lightly.

"You are dismissed." The superior man voiced loudly, his tone leaving no room for argument. He observed as Grimmjow only _just_ managed to uproot himself from his spot, his face twisted into one of pure rage and mechanically marched down the flight of stairs and out of the doors, slamming them so loudly it resounded throughout the large room.

The lord let a crude smile grace his lips and a small laugh pass them. His conscience screamed at him for submitting to the attraction he had for the Espada yet again, while the rest of his mind willingly ventured into the kinds of utterly delicious things tonight will inevitably bring.

[A/N- Ahah! I know I cut it short.. But I'm nervous about this fiction.. I don't know if I have characterised it right.. and I wanted to save the intense smut for the next chaper XD it'll be gooood! Haha. So this is now a multi chappy! Thanks for the encouragement guys.. but I'm super nervous for your reviews o.o Nooo flames please! Thank yoou.]


	3. Lust

Imminent Manipulation.

Author: Jem! AKA Chihiro-Yuki!

Warnings: ..Extreme smut.. 'nuff said? Haha.

Disclaimer: No Bleach for Chihiro.

[A/N- Wow so this was a fast update by my standards! I procrastinate like a bitchh. I'll try to keep it this way guys. I have to thank everyone for the nice reviews I received on the last chapter! So encouraging! Thank you for the confidence boost! Now, on with the show! SMUT AHOY!]

_God_ stared back at his passive expression in a grand, body-length mirror. Brown wavy hair framed his handsome features, giving the ex-shinigami an _innocent_ and _warm_ appearance. Aizen scowled slightly at the reflection and then combed a single hand backwards through the thick locks.

The lord's features sharpened and he let a small smile creep across his lips as he took in the hairstyle he favoured; It symbolised the end to the kind-hearted façade he'd worn whilst a captain in the Soul Society and the start of his superior reign. He couldn't bear to think about the length of time he'd hidden his true priorities and persona, the idea of being able to manipulate the world to his own tastes had always dominated his conscience.

After observing his reflection for another few seconds, Aizen turned away from the mirror and made his way to a large double bed at the far wall of his white personal quarters. The bed was easily big enough to fit five people on it, yet it was dwarfed within the big bedroom. Black silk curtains were partially pulled around the bed. Aizen proceeded in drawing the curtains back and securing them safely at each side of the master bed.

With that accomplished the lord settled himself on one side of the bed after kicking his shoes off. He waited impatiently for the second time that day, picking the material on the sleeve of the light yakuta he'd donned earlier that night.

A light knocking sounded on the entrance to his room and Aizen turned in the direction of the doors, titling his head slightly. He cleared his throat and spoke softly to the person requesting his presence.

"Enter." The doors clicked open, revealing his most loyal subordinate.

The lithe form of Ulquiorra slid through a slight opening he'd created for himself before he lightly closed the doors once again. He lowered his head slightly before addressing his superior, his large emerald eyes avoiding his masters eyes.

"Aizen-sama. The sexta has been telling me he requires your presence.. He has been waiting outside your main quarters for quite some time."

"Yes yes, send him in Ulquiorra." Aizen watched as the cuatro espada raised his gaze to stare into chestnut coloured eyes for a split second, conveying his confusion. He then straightened his posture and turned to head back out of the door.

"Of course, Aizen-sama" was spoken courteously and the door shut quietly after.

Before long, Aizen began to pick up the familiar, un-restrained and angry reiatsu he recognised as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques'.

"Fuck off Ulquiorra! Get off my case!" was screamed from the room beyond his personal bedroom, the voice gruff and furious.

"Sexta, be silent. You will disturb Aizen-sama."

"Oh so fucking what? And why do you care that I've had a request to come to his personal quarters? Why's it any of your business! Is it because you're _jealous_? Aizen-sama doesn't have time to play with his _toy_ tonight!"

The ex-shinigami let a sadistic smirk grace his features as he heard his subordinates bickering and sensed the rising pressure between the rivals. He got up from his bed, strode across the room and pushed the doors to his room open with an echoing bang. He was met with the sight of his sixth and forth Espada standing barely a foot away from each other, the sexta posed in a taunting fighting stance and the cuatro stiff with anger, his eyes boring in to Jaegerjaques' arrogant face. The lord let a small, snide laugh escape him as he walked further from his room toward his subordinates.

Both emerald and saffire irises snapped toward their oncoming superior. Ulquiorra immediately turned to Aizen and lowered his eyes apologetically to the ground, while Grimmjow snorted loudly and straightened up, staring into Aizen's eyes with a bored side-glance.

"I believe, Aizen-sama has an abundance of time to play with his _toy_, Grimmjow." Aizen murmured, his voice laced with silky-suggestiveness as he stared purposefully at Grimmjow. The sexta turned to gawp at the lord, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Aizen met his saffire stare with his own bemused chestnut one.

"Ulquiorra. You are dismissed." The ex-shinigami ordered the cuatro briefly, sparing the stoic espada a small glance before turning on his heel and striding back into the grand bedroom.

"Come Grimmjow, shut the doors behind you."

XXXXXX

Sharp, angered eyes stared menacingly into the back of Aizen Sousuke's head. Grimmjow bore his teeth in a low growl before walking slowly behind his superior. He let his eyes wander over to the cuatro espada, who stood solemnly still, his hands jammed into his pockets. His stoic features _almost_ looked confused. Emerald eyes where a fraction wider than usual as they watched their master disappear into the bedroom.

Ulquiorra's gaze snapped to Grimmjow's and his eyes hardened instantly. The loyal underling gave the sexta one last scathing stare then used sonido to escape the confusing scene.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the obvious jealousy the cuatro displayed. The stoic man always claimed that emotion was lowly and too human, yet there were always the smallest traces of emotion in him if you looked closely enough.

Snarling defiantly, Grimmjow slammed the double doors closed upon entering the oppressing bed chamber. The doors rattled on impact, the sound echoing dully. The sexta turned to see Aizen leaning against one of the many towering book cases lining the walls. That snide smirk hadn't yet left his face and for the second time that day, he beckoned the unruly, blue-haired espada with a single finger.

"Haha.. Fuck off…"

"I shall do no such thing." Aizen murmured in his seductive baritone, raising a shapely, bemused eyebrow at his underling.

"Tch.."

"Come here Grimmjow. You will only make your situation…. _worse_." The blue haired male considered Aizen's words briefly, before taking a mere step forward, looking down his nose at his superior. The ex-shinigami laughed lightly at Jaegerjaques' attempt at toying with him, he straightened up and the sexta tensed instantaneously, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

All too suddenly and in a blur of movement, Grimmjow found his back slammed harshly into the bookcase Aizen had lent against barely half a second ago. The lords fists gripped the sexta's white collar, his head lowered over Grimmjow's shoulder. Warm puffs or air caressed the espada's ear and neck, the sensation making him shiver deliciously.

"Enough of this _resilience_ Grimmjow. We both know your efforts will be futile. We both know your attraction to me is…. _painfully_ obvious, so… stop the façade." Aizen murmured huskily, his nose trailing up his creation's neck slowly.

"What's your fucking problem? Why are you messing with me? You've got plenty of other dumb-ass espada to toy with, ones that LIKE to be toyed with! Fuckin' Ulquiorra was literally begging to be your bitch for the night!" Grimmjow hollered, his screams taking on an erratic edge. With all the strength he could muster, the sexta brutally shoved the man pinning him to the bookcase then in a burst of furious sonido dashed for the exit. But before he could even reach the double doors, something solid caught him at the shins and he crashed into the hard marble floor head first.

Clouded saffire eyes snapped open after the heavy impact looking dazed. Grimmjow began to push himself off the floor when someone gave a helping hand. A hand fisted into the hair at the back of his head and he was yanked into the standing position and slammed into the door he had intended to exit. Grimmjow hissed sharply from the rough treatment as he felt a body settle its full weight against his back.

"I like my toys to be at least a little feisty and exciting. The cuatro is and always has been too compliant and bland for my taste. You're a breath of fresh air Grimmjow. Breaking you will be fun." The hand gripping the sexta's hair never loosened its hold as Aizen let his tongue trail lazily up the side of Grimmjow's neck. A loud moan escaped the espada's lips as he felt teeth press down into his flesh and pierce his skin.

He turned to stare at Aizen over his shoulder and took in the sight of his own blood tinting the man's lips and watched as the ex-shinigami sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tasted the coppery substance with a small, satisfied groan. The sexta's features twisted into a disgusted grimace as he beheld the image of Aizen Sousuke getting a kick off the taste of his blood.

"You _will _bend to me, sexta." Aizen whispered right into Grimmjow's ear, before gripping the back of the sexta's white jacket then ripping the material away, letting the tattered remains flutter to the marble floor. Tensing, Grimmjow bore his blunt finger nails to the hard wooden door and growled low in his chest, the growl bordering on a sensual purr. Fingers started to dip into the top of his hakama lightly, teasing the flesh at the small of his back.

Aizen's lower body pressed into Grimmjow's and the sexta felt his hardened length press against his backside. Grimmjow let out a strangled moan at the sensation then tried wildly to push away from the wall.

"Fuck! No! I'm going through this shit again!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Aizen muttered distractedly, placing a single hand between Grimmjow's shoulder blades, further crushing the espada into the cold door. Meanwhile, his other hand ventured further into the espada's hamaka.

The sexta espada's panic reached its peak and he decided to take drastic action; anything to try and stop the inevitable. He closed his eyes tightly and snapped his head backwards. He collided with something hard and hissed from the pain on impact. The weight at his back disappeared and he turned, his face disbelieving as he beheld Aizen cupping his lower face, brown eyes down turned to the polished floor.

XXXXX

Something thick and warm trickled down from his nose into his awaiting palm. Aizen felt a chuckle start to arise from his chest, then let out an unrestrained laugh, its sound ominous and foreboding. His eyes raised from the floor to simply stare at the man in front of him. The brown eyes bore into saffire. Grimmjow bristled, obviously realising he'd missed his chance to escape and almost tripped over himself trying to reach the door handle.

Aizen flicked his bloodied hand out over the floor, splattering it in rivulets of deep crimson, then used the sleeve of his yakuta to wipe his stained face. Just as the escaping espada yanked the heavy door open, Aizen smirked and within a split second, appeared within the door way, his body blocking Grimmjow's escape. The lord watched saffire irises widen dramatically in shock as he lunged forward and grasped the espada's neck in a vice-like grip.

"Ngghh!" Grimmjow gargled and grasped at the arm crushing his wind pipe as he was pushed back into the bedroom. His nails grazed red lines down Aizen's forearm as the lord pulled the espada towards himself, their faces barely an inch away.

"You are so brash and hot-headed sexta, do you never think about the consequences of your actions?" Aizen spoke against the arrancar's trembling lips, his other arm snaking around a toned waist.

"Argghh *Cough* Fuckin' let go of me!" Grimmjow heaved, his voice strained. Aizen released his strangle hold from the man's neck but then slid that hand to the back of Grimmjow's head, his fingers tangling in the fine hairs there. The superior bore his dark eyes into saffire pools, glaring deeply, before leaning in and crushing his lips forcefully against the espada's. Lips stayed reluctantly closed against the dominating kiss, so Aizen pulled sharply at the hair he had within his grasp, causing his creation to gasp slightly, then took this laps of resilience to force his tongue into that warm, moist cavern.

Aizen pressed deeply into the kiss, his tongue dancing and curling around the sexta's, encouraging it into movement. He let the hand that was clasped around a lean waist to tease the outside of Grimmjows sensitive hollow hole.

The reaction was immediate, as he knew it would be. Grimmjow trembled and groaned, as his tongue began to respond, massaging Aizen's tongue in return. The lord felt tense and trembling hands grasp his waist suddenly, as if anchoring the espada upright. Brown eyes observed Jaegerjaques' half-lidded eyes, the saffire irises looking rather disorientated, while his eyebrows where pulled together in slight frustration. Aizen sucked Grimmjow's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it seductively and earning himself another low moan from the other male. Grimmjow's eyes slid closed as he was lulled into a false sense of security. Manipulation always was Aizen Sousuke's strong point.

"Mmmnnnn" The sexta almost let a purring sound escape his chest as his superior began to knead the flesh at the back of his neck and hip. Aizen chuckled under his breath at the rather feline reaction to his petting. With one last nip to Grimmjows lips, he pulled away slowly, observing his now submissive partner with his seductive, dark eyes. A smile began to spread across his face, and the ex-shinigami grasped Grimmjows shoulders softly as the espada started at him steadily, his eyes clouded.

An almighty thud resounded throughout the large room. Grimmjow's muscled frame hit the hard floor for the second time that night. The man rebounded and slid a little across the floor from the force of the impact. Aizen watched, his features bemused, as Grimmjow hoisted himself onto his elbows, pain and confusion making him grimace and glare heavily at his superior.

"AH! What the fuck! What was that for you stupid prick!"

In a burst of sonido, Aizen suddenly appeared above the man lying awkwardly on the hard floor and straddled his waist. Aizen lent down so he was almost nose to nose with the blue-haired male currently giving him a death-glare.

"Tonight is supposed to be your punishment; I won't waste any sensitivity on someone such as yourself." Aizen finished, a cruel smile curling his lips and lightening his eyes. The lord then once again claimed the espada's tempting lips, his one arm supporting his him and the other shot down to Grimmjow's waist. He gripped the offending material, ripping the hakama off from the one side and throwing it carelessly away from them.

Grimmjow ripped his head side-ways and started in horror at his ripped hakama.

"Fuck! ...I don't have any other clothes with me!" The sexta glared when his superior merely laughed for the umpteenth time that night, enjoying the man's misfortune. Aizen observed as that anger melted into furious embarrassment when the sexta realised his lack of clothing.

Before the man could start to complain again, Aizen silenced him by simultaneously grasping the espada's straining cock and biting down onto a thick tendon in his neck. His hand pumped the erection only briefly, earning him a disappointed groan. His teeth released Grimmjow's tempting neck and he raised a hand to the sexta's face, probing his lips with two fingers.

The arrancar started up at his superior unwillingly, having been snapped out of his sense of security, some of the previous resilience seemed to have made it's was back to Grimmjow's conscience. Aizen sighed, inserting the fingers into his own mouth and began sucking on them lightly. He found the sexta espada mesmerized with his little show and watched the siffire eyes widen slightly.

The ex-shinigami removed his fingers from his mouth with a small, wet 'pop' and began to trail them down Grimmjows chest, leaving a glistening line of saliva in its place. The fingers grazed lightly over a toned abdomen, then reached the head of Grimmjow's dick. Saffire met with deep brown as the espada writhed under Aizens wieght. Aizen slowly and deliberately dragged his fingers down the length and over Grimmjow's sensitive balls. The fingers were dragged lower and lower.

The sexta hissed and grasped Aizens broad shoulders when he felt the saliva-slicked fingers delve into him with no warning whatsoever. Aizen instantly began scissoring to stretch the entrance, taking no heed to the pain and discomfort his underling was experiencing. His free hand tangled once again into blue tresses, pulling Grimmjow's head back harshly to the floor with his neck and chest arched upwards beautifully. The superior gazed at the tempting flesh on display and lent down to litter small but harsh bites all over the chest and neck displayed to him. When he withdrew he observed the variety of bruises he'd inflicted on Grimmjow's tanned skin, smirking proudly.

Aizen withdrew his fingers from the trembling espada's entrance, quickly undoing his sash and pulling his hakama down to his thighs. He then pushed Grimmjow's thighs apart and settled in-between them, the legs coming to rest over his own thighs.

"Can't… Can't you t-take everythin' off?" Grimmjow murmured, all rational thought obviously having left his lust-clouded mind. His hands fisted into his superiors jacket, pulling it open and revealing Aizen's toned torso. The espada ran his nails down the delicious flesh. Aizen knocked the hands away almost reluctantly but left his jacket hanging open.

"You forget your place." Aizen whispered, his dark eyes glaring into Grimmjow's. The espada dropped his hands to his sides, digging his nails into the hard floor for some kind of leverage. Sighing and trying to regain his composure, Aizen reached down and positioned himself at the arrancar's entrance. With his one hand still tightly gripping Grimmjow's unruly hair, he thrust his hips forward in one fluid movement.

XXXXX

The blue-haired male gasped then hissed loudly, the forceful penetration unrelenting, as Aizen began to thrust in and out of the espada without giving him any time to adjust. The polished floor began to burn Grimmjow's esposed back and he growled, his hands shooting up to Aizen's shoulders to try and lift himself off of the floor slightly.

The pounding started to pick up a pace, Aizen disregarding the espada now clinging to his chest, the pure, dominant pleasure all too much for him to focus appropriately. Grimmjow moaned loudly into the warm flesh of Aizen's neck as pleasure began to let its self known, overriding the pain. His arms hugged his superior's upper body and he shivered when he felt the hand in his hair begin to caress his scalp.

Aizen began to thrust harder into the male below him and Grimmjow watched as his façade visibly escaped him and he pulled the other man's face to his, claiming his lips passionately. Their tongues massaged and their teeth slid against each other as their kiss became deeper. Grimmjow arched up into his superior when the thrusts hit his sweet spot, his breathing laboured and heavy with unrestrained pleasure. Their lips separated and Aizen began thrusting into Grimmjow at an erratic speed. Both men shined with sweat as their groans of pleasure filled the large chamber.

The sexta espada began to feel pleasure coil in his groin, the feeling euphoric. His mind having left him long ago, he only managed to utter a single word amist his lustful moaning.

"Al-Almost" The blue-haired male's eyes were half-lidded as he gazed up into his superiors face, begging the man to understand.

"Nnnggh.. Aghh!" Grimmjow almost screamed with pleasure when Aizen began to hit his prostate with every thrust, the arrancar gripping onto the ex-shinigami's shoulders heavily.

Grimmjow's vision blurred slightly as orgasm tore through his weakend body, a strangled groan escaping his throat. The pleasure radiated through all of his senses and he felt a sticky substance pump out onto his abdomen. He looked down wearily to see Aizen pull out of him and he quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

Aizen lent back onto his heels and reached down to pull Grimmjow up by his forearm. The sexta slumped up into the kneeling position, and Aizen instantly gripped his head, pushing it down until it was level with his crotch. Aizen's solid cock nudged Grimmjows chin, begging for release.

"Suck me into release, sexta." Came the strained whisper as Aizen pushed Grimmjow's lips to the head of his straining dick. The espada took heed and began to lick and the sensitive head then ran his tongue down the entire length. He absent-mindedly marvelled at the size and wondered offhandedly how the whole thing ever fitted inside of him. He then took the length in his mouth, sucking it at a steady pace, the sensation drawing a few soft groans out of his superior.

Without warning, his head was pushed down harshly, forcing him to deep-throat. He coughed and spluttered around the length but allowed his head to be pulled up and down by a fist gripping the hair at the back of his head. Tell-tail signs of release began to arise as Aizen began to tremble slightly and his breathing became laboured. Then with a violent thrust, come burst into the back of Grimmjows throat. He choked on the substance briefly before managing to swallow the warm liquid. The length was pulled from his mouth suddenly as Aizen moved away from his subordinate.

Grimmjow watched as Aizen rose to his feet, looking wholly satisfied. The lord caught his eyes and held them, the dark brown dancing with amusement as they peered down at the unusually submissive sexta espada. He smirked and tapped the side of his face with his forefinger before walking away to a large white cupboard at the far side of the room.

The sexta furrowed his brow before feeling the one side of his face. A cold, sticky substance met his palm and he bristled, wiping the rivulet of come from the corner of his lip. He stood abruptly and suddenly felt very vulnerable, with no clothing to put on in Aizen Sousuke's presence. He briefly wondered where his Zanpakuto had got to and started to glace around the room. He spotted his weapon hung on a sword wrack at the far side of the room.

_"When the….?"_ Grimmjow's trail of thought was disturbed by something soft hitting him in the head. He caught the item before it fell to the floor and held it out in front of himself. It was a grey nighttime yakuta. Grimmjow turned bewildered eyes to Aizen who was staring intently at him from the other side of the huge room.

"You'll be staying here tonight, Grimmjow."

[A/N- Well what do ya know! That was a quick update for me XD and a pretty long chapter too! Look I bet there is a fuck load of errors in this .. I know.. But I'm dead tired right now and I need my beauty sleep. But I'll go over it and correct my mistakes ASAP! Be so kind and leave Chihiro a review? Thankk yoou!]


End file.
